Their First Kiss
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dave wanted to spend New Year's Eve with JJ and she with him. Will either of them get the courage to tell one another how they feel?


A/N: Well since today is New Years Eve I've decided I'm going to do a couple New Years one shots... I hope you all have a safe and Happy New Years... Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

T.V. Show: Murphy Brown

T.V. Show Title Prompt: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

Prompt: Let Me Love You – Marc Anthony

Dave was nervous because today was New Year's Eve and he knew who he wanted to spend it with but he wasn't sure about asking the person. However when he saw her walking towards his office he decided that he would go ahead and ask her. There was nothing to gain if he didn't take the chance. As soon as she knocked on his door and walked in he took a deep breath and let it out as he lifted a hand to stop her from saying anything. "I know that it is very late notice but what are you doing New Year's Eve?"

He chuckled a bit as he saw that her mouth had dropped open. He was glad that he was able to surprise her at all. He watched her closely as her tongue darted out and licked her lips and it took all of his willpower not to jump up and kiss her right then.

JJ looked at Dave in surprise and then she smiled. That was the whole reason she had even come in here today. She knew that he would be here and she had wanted to ask him to spend the evening with her. "Actually that's why I was coming in here. I only came here because I knew you said that you would be here for a couple hours today. I was going to ask if you'd like to spend New Year's Eve with me."

Dave's heart threatened to explode inside his chest and he smiled. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was nearing seven O'clock. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I would love to Jen. I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you for the last week but I couldn't decide on how to do it. Who has Henry tonight?"

JJ smiled and said "My next door neighbor's daughter is watching him until one. She needed some extra money so she volunteered."

Dave smiled and walked towards JJ and wrapped his arm around her waist. He already had tonight planned out the way he wanted it to go. He was thankful that even though he hadn't asked her out that he had made the reservations at one of his favorite restaurants. He guided her out of his office and then out of the BAU bull pen and then finally into the elevator and out of the elevator and to his car. He smiled when he didn't see her car and knew that she must have taken a cab here. After helping her into his car he went around and got into the driver's seat and soon they were on the way.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

JJ couldn't believe that she was spending New Year's Eve with the man she has secretly loved for at least a year now. She knew that he loved her too but she just wasn't sure if he was in love with her. Her mouth dropped open slightly when she saw the restaurant that they had stopped at. She let Dave help her out of the car and she suppressed a moan when he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her inside the restaurant. She couldn't believe how good his arm felt around her.

She was surprised that they didn't talk at all once they were seated other than telling the waiter what they wanted to eat. She took the time to look Dave over and as she saw his eyes doing the same thing her heart started beating rapidly. "So Dave how did you get us in here when this restaurant takes a reservation?"

Dave chuckled and then smirked. "I had a reservation but I wasn't sure if I was going to use it or not. As much as it pains me to admit it I was kind of nervous about asking you out."

JJ smiled. "I was nervous about asking you so don't feel bad Dave. What are we doing after this?"

Dave for one was glad that he had tonight planned out. He just hoped that it was romantic enough and that everything he did showed JJ just how much she meant to him. "Actually once we're done here we're going to a park I know."

JJ lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She was glad that she had dressed nicely but also that she had dressed warmly. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be a night that she never forgot. She gave Dave a smile and then smiled slightly at the waiter when he came back with their food and when he topped off their wine glasses. She didn't care if it was New Year's Eve she preferred wine over champagne any day. She chuckled at something Dave said as they ate. She still couldn't believe that they were spending the evening together.

Dave watched JJ as she ate and he couldn't help but smile. He was happy that she was enjoying herself. He was happy that he was the one putting the smile on her face. He was shocked to see that it was eleven P.M when they finally left the restaurant. He knew then why they said time fly's when you're having fun. After helping her into his car once again he set off towards the park. He just hoped that she liked the surprise he had set up for tonight.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the park because there were a lot of people on the road. Once at the park he quickly got out of his car and went around and helped JJ out. He smiled at her when he saw the shock in her eyes. He knew then that he did indeed do the right thing tonight. He led her over to the blanket that had been set up after he texted his friend earlier and helped her to sit down. He then sat down beside her but pulled her over to him. "You know Bella I have wanted to ask you out on a date for a long time but I always figured that I was too old for you."

JJ's mouth dropped open in shock as she leaned back against Dave. "You're not old at all Dave. I've been wanting you to ask me out for a long time. I figured that since tonight was New Year's Eve and that since New Years is all about making new resolutions I was going to take the first step and ask you out."

Dave smiled and bent his head and kissed JJ on the head. He was happy that they had both taken the chance. He leaned back a little and gazed up at the stars with JJ in his arms. He knew that tonight was going to be perfect. He wasn't sure how long they just sat there in silence but he knew it must have been a while because the next thing he knew the fireworks that he had paid for was lighting up the sky in the little park. He stood up and pulled JJ up with him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy New Year Bella. I guess now would be the perfect time to tell you that I'm in love with you. I love you Jen. Let me love you. I promise I'll never hurt you and that I'll never leave you."

JJ smiled and turned around in Dave's arms and with tears in her eyes she said "I'm in love with you too Dave. I love you. I know that you'll never hurt me and that you'll never leave me. I'll let you love me Dave as long as you let me love you. Happy New Year's."

And with those words being spoken by both of them their lips met in their very first kiss as the fireworks lit up the night sky. They were both thinking that this was the best New Year's ever and that they would have many more with one another. And they did.


End file.
